Hermi in the mauruders time
by junetheloon
Summary: What would happen if Herimone went back to the mauruders time. Will she find that the one that she loves doesn't love her and that someone she liked did love her? This will hopefully turn out to be a Sirius/Herimone romance but it might be some Remus/He
1. The mauruders

Hermi in the mauruders time  
  
Chapter one: The Mauruders  
  
A/N: I hope that you like this story. I want to thank weretosia-87 for inspiring this story. Please R&R. This will be a Sirius/Herimone fic. This will also take place in Herimone's 6th year.  
  
Herimone was sneaking through the hallways again. To where you ask? To the kitcen to try and make the house-elfs free again. She had borrowed Harry's map and cloak so she could make it there safely.  
  
"Ouch what was that?" Herimone was now on the ground half-way covered with her cloak and her stuff all over the place. "My time turner is broken." Herimone picked up the broken glass and stuffed it into her pocket. "Harry is going to kill me I got ink all over the map now all I can see is Siri…… SIRIUS REMUS JAMES AND PETER!" Herimone thought outloud.  
  
"Ouch watch it Wormtail."  
  
"SHHH she'll hear us."  
  
"Then why are you talking?"  
  
"Who are you and what do you want?" Herimone said very frightened.  
  
"Who are you and what do you want?"  
  
"I asked you first." Herimone had her cloak on all the way now so they couldn't see her.  
  
"We are James, Remus, Peter, and Sirius. I am James." James said. "Now you?"  
  
"I am Herimone Granger. What year is it?" Herimone said still gathering the broken glass that was everywhere.  
  
"It's 1982. Let me help you with that." James said as he pulled his cloak off leaving the others alone under the cloak. Herimone took off her cloak too and gathered the remaining pieces.  
  
"Thank you James!" Herimone said almost crying. "Will you show me where the headmaster's office is." Herimone was now crying hard into Harry's cloak thinking of how the nice boy in front of him was going to die and he didn't know it.  
  
"Are you alright?" Sirius said also stepping out of the cloak.  
  
"I..I..I" Herimone ran off crying in the way she thought that Dumbledore's office was when she reliced that she had left her cloak and her map with the mauruders so she turned back.  
  
"Are you guys still here?" Herimone said feeling stupid that she was talking to no one.  
  
"We're over here." James said takeing the cloak off of all of them. "You forgot these. How did you get this map?" James gave her the map and the cloak.  
  
"My friend let me borrow these. I probably won't be able to give them back because of this damb time turner." Herimone said crying even harder.  
  
"Time turner? So that's how you got here." Remus said.  
  
"Yes and that is why I am crying because you are here. I knew you in my life and I am very good friends with you when you are older." Herimone said falling to the floor because she was crying so much. Remus helped her up and Herimone cryed in his shirt until she could cry no more. "I need your help to get back so I can see Harry and Ron. I don't want Dumbledore's help who knows what he'll do to me. I could hide under my cloak and you could bring me supplies so that I could find a way to get back to my time."  
  
"That's a good idea lets go back to the dorms." James said handing her the cloak that she had dropped and the map. "Just follow us." They got under the cloaks and went out to the Whomping Willow so Herimone could stay out of site and in a safe place. "Do you know how to get in this tree?"  
  
"Yes, I had a great teacher." Herimone said looking over at Remus who blushed wildly. They went in and helped Herimone get comfortable and agreed to sneak her food and water from the kitchen and that Sirius, who wasn't to thrilled about helping Herimone would bring it to her. The mauruders left and Herimone went to sleep. Herimone was awaken by the sound of the willow's branches swinging and slashing at whatever was trying to get in the tree.  
  
"It's me Sirius." Sirius explained. He came in with a huge plate full of food and pumkin juice and snacks for Herimone during the day. "Remus will bring you some books on time traveling later in the day." Then Sirius left and Herimone was lonely again. Later in the day she guessed about 5 hours Remus brought her soom books and decided to stay and keep her company.  
  
"We thought that you would be lonely by yourself so we decided to let you keep my cat in here for company." Remus handed Herimone the black and white kitten that Remus had brought with him. "His name is Oreo."  
  
"He's so cute." Herimone stroked the kitten's head and it purred loudly at the attention. "Thank you Remus!" Herimone hugged Remus and Remus kissed her forehead gently.  
  
"Herimone I think that you should tell Dumbledore about your time traveling then you wouldn't need all these books cause he would know." Remus stroked the kitten softly too brushing Herimone's hand.  
  
A/N: What do you think that Herimone should do: Stay in the Willow or Tell Dumbledore. I'm not sure if she should or shouldn't so I want your opion. Please leave a review. I hope you liked my story. 


	2. Freedom from Willow

Hermi in the mauruder's time  
  
Chapter 2: Freedom from Willow  
  
A/N: Everyone seemed to want me to tell Dumbledore so I guess I will and she will meet Lily don't worry and the mauruders will change the feelings towards her.  
  
Herimone laid down and drowned in thought 'What if I have to stay here for ever.' 'What if I never even get to leave stupid tree' 'I'm going to tell Dumbledore' Herimone got up stepping on Oreo who hissed madly at her as she ran out the door. Herimone slipped in and got to Dumbledore's office she whispered the password 'lemon drops' and the stairs were revealed. Herimone ran up them and bumped into something hard she looked up and there was Dumbledore.  
  
"May I help you miss?" Dumbledore asked her helping her up. Herimone told him what had happened. "I see and you're sure that your time turner broke?"  
  
"Yes as I traveled here in the time stream it fell and I guess it could of have transported to another time." Herimone said.  
  
"If it did go into another time then maybe it will come to us instead of us searching for it." Dumbledore said wisely. "I'll send you to the Gryffindor common room with two of our perfects of Gryffindor." Dumbledore cast a spell that made his voice boom throughout the halls "Evans and Potter please come to my office." He took the spell off of him and waited for the head girl and boy to arrive.  
  
"You wanted to see us Dumbledore." The girl said cheerfully.  
  
"Yes, we have a new student and I would like you to show her around and get her acquainted with some of your fellow classmates." Dumbledore said.  
  
"Ok, headmaster." James said eyeing Herimone. They all left the room except for Dumbledore and started to walk down the halls with Lily pointing and explaining things to Herimone, James, on the other hand, did not say a word until they bumped into the other mauruders who spotted Herimone and looked relieved that they wouldn't have to go out to the willow anymore. "Hey Padfoor, Moony, and Wormtail this is …. I didn't quite get your name."  
  
"My name is Herimone Granger." Herimone said trying not to burst into a fit of giggles because of James trying to act serious for once.  
  
"This is Herimone." James said as Lily made a disgusted sound replying to his tone. Lily and James hated each other but everyone always tried to set them up except for the other mauruders who despised Lily just as much as James.  
  
"You don't want to get mixed up with them." Lily said grabbing Herimone's arm and pulling her away from the mauruders.  
  
"I think it's too late now." Herimone said letting her giggles out so that she was laughing so hard that she was rolling on the floor. She had never seen such bad enemies that would in the future marry.  
  
"What's so funny?" Lily asked annoyed that she was being laughed at.  
  
"Nothing." Herimone said although no one could understand her through the giggles.  
  
"Would you please stop laughing." Lily was now very angry at Herimone that she said that and walked off in the other direction.  
  
"Good one Herm." James said with an evil smile on his face. "You sure showed her."  
  
"Yea, good one." Sirius said helping herimone up. Herimone brushed off still trying hard not to laugh.  
  
"Why are you laughing anyways?" Remus said curiously.  
  
"It's something from the future that made that quite funny." Herimone said finally controlling her laughter.  
  
"We better show you where the common room is." James said. They walked to the portrait with Remus, Peter, and James chatting about quidich and Herimone and Sirius were talking about Lily and James.  
  
"I think that they would make the perfect couple." Herimone said which resulted in a disgusted look from Sirius.  
  
"That bookworm. James is too good for her. Most people think that they would make a great couple but we don't." Sirius said as the entered the common room. The common room was empty except for a bunch of girls in the corner giggling like crazy. The girls looked around and Lily was in the middle of them chatting wildly not noticing that the people she was chatting about were standing behind her. Sirius cleared his throat loudly getting her attention.  
  
"What do you want?" Lily asked rudely.  
  
"I wasn't laughing at you ,Lily. It was the way that you and James were treating each other that made me laugh so don't be mad at me." Herimone said hoping Lily would forgive her.  
  
"What was so funny about me and James?" Lily said now being friendly.  
  
"I heard from someone here that you guys made the perfect couple and I was expecting you two to be friendly with each other." Herimone said as James made a disgusted notice.  
  
"NO WAY. NEVER. Um this is Victoria, Tina, Karissa, Willie, and Yolanda." Lily said pointing to the others who waved when their names were called. Sirius went over to the girl named Victoria (Victoria had blue deep eyes and Blonde hair with blue streaks) and muttered something in her ear that made her blush like hot flames. Victoria giggled wildly as they left through the portrait Sirius was whispering sweet somethings into her ear.  
  
"What's with them?" Herimone asked as soon as they were out of ear-shoot.  
  
"They've been an item for a couple of days now and their crazy about each other." Yolanda (Yolanda had fire-like red hair and green eyes like a cat that searched all around the room as if looking for something) remarked rolling her eyes.  
  
"I'll show where your room is." Lily said giving James an evil eye as she dragged Herimone to the girl's dorm the other girls following her.  
  
"She has got a serious problem." James said going to the boy's common room Peter and Remus also following him.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Lily showed Herimone her bed and helped her set her things up and then they sat down in the middle of the room with everyone else even Victoria who had returned crying thirty minutes after they had gone up to their dorms.  
  
"Ok, Herimone every weekend we play truth-or-dare or spin the bottle when the boys come up here. I'll start." Karissa said looking around for her first victim. "Lily truth or dare?"  
  
"Dare." Lily said biting her lip awaiting the horrible dare that she was sure to get.  
  
"I dare you to sneak up into the boy's dorm and set off one of their dung bombs that they are sure to have a ton of." Lily got up and tiptoed down the stairs and then up the boys stairs not noticing the whispers coming from someone in the common room that soon followed her up the stairs. Herimone looked around in their trunks for the dung bombs to only find dirty clothes and over-due library books.  
  
"Where do they hide those stupid dung bombs?" Lily thought out loud looking through the last trunk that just happened to be James'. Lily dug to the bottom and finally uncovered the very hidden dung bombs. Lily took one and decided to sit it on James' bed and then charmed it to go off as soon as it heard a voice. "That should work." Lily noticed that she had spoken "Opps." Lily could smell the horrible smell that made her gag badly. Lily coughed and struggled to get out the door. Lily had also casted a spell to make the people who smelt it faint because of the horrible odor. Lily collapsed onto her knees trying to grab onto the desk for support but blacked out. Lily opened her eyes and looked up to see the evil smiles of the mauruders standing over her.  
  
"Thought you'd try to trick us." Sirius said menacingly. "No one can trick us Lil." Lily grabbed for her wand only to find it wasn't there.  
  
"What did you do with my wand?" Lily asked angrily.  
  
"Just thought we'd disarm you so you won't hex us." Remus said holding her wand above her head like you would do to a dog with it's bone. Lily grabbed her wand and stormed out of their dorm.  
  
"Where have you been Lil?" Willie asked her thoughtfully.  
  
"Did you think you would spend some precious time with James." Karissa teased.  
  
"We have been waiting and we're ready for you to dare someone." Yolanda said.  
  
"Herimone truth or dare?" Lily asked Herimone.  
  
"Truth."  
  
"This wand will tell us if your telling the truth." Victoria handed Herimone her wand.  
  
"Which mauruder do you like the most? Herimone thought. Sirius: cute but a pure dog like his animagi. Remus: Cute, sweet, smart, and shy. James: Cute, sweet, but sometimes can be very rude. Peter: Do I really need to go there.  
  
"Remus." Everyone looked surprised. The wand agreed and Herimone looked around for her victim. The game went on for an hour and then they all got tired and decided that they would get some sleep so they could get up early.  
  
A/N: Sorry that took so long I started this not long after the first chapter but I didn't get it finished until now. Please R&R. 


	3. The snowball war and secrets

Hermi in the mauruder's time  
  
Chapter 3:The snow ball war and secrets  
  
A/N: I have a lot of time on my hands right now so this will be up not long after the second chapter. Please R&R.  
  
Herimone woke up to find that no one else was in bed they had all left her alone. She got up and took a shower and got dressed. She headed down expecting to see Lily and the others but was surprised to see only the mauruders and some others that Herimone didn't know.  
  
"Hey, Herimone." Remus said looking over his shoulder at her and then turning back to the wizard's chess that they were playing.  
  
"Hey, Remus. Do any of you know where Lily is?" Herimone asked.  
  
"Yea, they all went out to have a snowball fight." Sirius said busily playing chess.  
  
"Thanks." Herimone went out to the grounds and sure enough there was Lily and the others throwing snowballs not noticing Herimone. "Why didn't you wake me up?"  
  
"You looked like you were having a nice rest so we didn't want to wake you." Victoria said throwing a snowball at her and hitting her in the face. Herimone joined the war and started throwing big snowballs at everyone. After about an hour or two they got cold and went inside soaking wet from the melted snow. Everyone was dragging their heavy trunks down the stairs.  
  
"Are you staying for Christmas?" Lily asked Herimone.  
  
"Yea." Herimone looked over to the mauruders that seemed to read her mind like a book.  
  
"I'm not." Willie said waving her wand so her trunk flew down the stairs (which of course is illegal in the common room).  
  
"Nether am I." Tina said doing the same thing as Willie and her trunk also flew down the stairs. "We got to go soon so I guess we should get our trunks down. Buh-Bye.  
  
"Bye Tina and Willie." The others said sitting down in front of the fire.  
  
"So I guess it's only us." Lily said.  
  
"No I'm leaving too." Yolanda said sending her trunk down the stairs with her wand like the others and then dragged it out the portrait waving to the others.  
  
"Your staying aren't you." Lily asked Victoria and Karissa who nodded their heads.  
  
"What are we going to do without them?" Karissa asked in a bored tone. "It's never fun with only four of us."  
  
"We can ….. Or we could …… maybe ……. Nope nothing comes to mind." Herimone said.  
  
"What do others do while they are here alone?" Lily asked thinking hard.  
  
"The mauruders play tricks on everyone and have fun the whole time and they only have four people too. Why don't we start a group like the mauruders with the cute little names and we can get some things from the joke shop in Hogsmeade to use as tricks." Herimone said.  
  
"That's a great idea." Victoria said excited. "I want my name to be Darkness."  
  
"Yea and I want my name to be Wind." Karissa said.  
  
"Mine can be Fire." Lily said pointing to her hair.  
  
"Mine will be Willow." Herimone said writing the names down on a sheet of parchment.  
  
"What will we call our group?" Lily asked.  
  
"We could call us The Unicorns." Herimone said after ten minutes of thinking.  
  
"That's great." The others said in unison  
  
"We can't tell anyone not even Yolanda, Tina, or Willie." Herimone said drawing something on a peace of paper. "We could have this as our mark so no one will think that the mauruders did it unless it will get them in major trouble." Everyone looked at the paper. The mark was a unicorn running through the wind with flowers and then at the top it said The Unicorns were here.  
  
"That's great." The others said in amazement.  
  
"Nice pic, But shouldn't it say the freaks were here." Peter said looking on their page. "We need to talk to you, Herimone." Herimone got up confused and went over to where the mauruders were.  
  
"What?" Herimone asked annoyed.  
  
"We were wondering what year you came from anyways." James whispered.  
  
"2002, Why?"  
  
"Did you know any of us?" Remus asked her. Herimone started to remember all the good times she had with Harry and Ron and how nice Sirius and Remus were to her and how Peter was a lieing traitor and she suddenly had the urge to kill Peter on the spot but kept herself under control.  
  
"Yes, I did."  
  
"How were we?" Sirius asked her.  
  
"Well everyone was fine." She looked at James sadly but kept herself from telling them everything.  
  
"What did we do for a living?" Peter asked. Herimone couldn't help herself she was frustrated and sad and angry.  
  
"James you had a son with Lily and then you and her were killed by Voldmort. Sirius was accused of being a death eater and has been hiding since you died. Sirius is also the Godfather of your son Harry. Remus is a DADA professor and he is fine and happy. Peter is a traitor he is the death eater that killed James and accused Sirius to be the death eater by faking his death so he was the only one who knew where James and Lily were hiding." Herimone spat out. She relised what she had done and she decided that since she had done that much damage maybe she could change the future by killing Peter. Herimone attacked Peter but was pulled back in surprise by the other mauruders.  
  
"Peter can't be a traitor. He might be lazy but he'd never kill us only Slytherins do that." James said holding Herimone away from Peter who was cowardly backing away from her.  
  
"What did you do to her?" The angry Unicorns said pulling Herimone away from the mauruders who had rage in their eyes.  
  
"She tried to kill Peter." Sirius said pulling Herimone back. The arguing and pulling of Herimone went on for hours until the Unicorns were pulled away by men in dark clothes.  
  
"Come with us Peter and take the girl with you." The men pushed the Unicorns out of the way and grabbed at Herimone and Peter. The mauruders decided that it wasn't such a great idea to stay there so they turned into their animagi forms (which was hard for James who was almost too big for the door he grabbed had Herimone on his back. They ran away as fast as they could the death eaters on their tails but Peter was not betraying them he was running with them as fast as his tiny legs could take him. They got to the forbidden forest and kept running Herimone was petrified she had been in the forest and it had been a horrifying experience. She looked back expecting to see the death eaters at their heals but they were no where in sight.  
  
"Are you ok Herimone?" James huffed as Herimone climbed off his back and he changed back.  
  
"I'm fine." Herimone looked around nervously to make sure nothing was near them. Everyone had changed back and were brushing themselves off even Peter was still with them. 'Maybe he's not a traitor and he was just under a spell.' Herimone thought.  
  
"Is that proof enough that I'm not a traitor?" Peter asked.  
  
"Yea, I guess you must have been under a spell or something. Please forgive me." Herimone hugged Peter who blushed and said that he forgave her.  
  
"Enough mushy stuff we have to get back to Hogwarts and talk to Dumbledore about that." James said turning back into a stallion and everyone else followed except this time Peter rode on Sirius' back so he wouldn't fall behind and Remus rode with Herimone on James' back. They rode back and were relieved to find no death eaters. Herimone got to know Remus better since they had talked the whole way back about everything that had happened.  
  
A/N: Sorry I had a serious writers block so this was quick and confusing for you probably I did my best. 


	4. The New Animagi

Hermi in The Mauruders Time  
  
Chapter 4: The secret rooms, Hogsmeade, and the dance  
  
A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I have a lot of time on my hands right now but in a week I have to cram for the semester tests (. We have to take two tests on the last day of school (. In twelve days school will be out and I'll have a new chapter or story up like every hour. I love summer!  
  
Herimone looked up at the clock on her wall and huffed in exastion. She had been up all night planning on how to test Peter on his loyalty and she was also studying for the OWLS. She fell back onto her pillow and sighed.  
  
"What's wrong Heerimone?" Lily asked hearing her grunts and sighs.  
  
"I miss my family a lot. What if I never get to see them again?" Herimone said forgetting that Lily didn't know about her time turner.  
  
"Why wouldn't you get to see them?" Lily asked getting up and laying next to Herimone.  
  
"Because the are aurors and they are trying to fight the death eaters in Mexico right now." Herimone hated lieing to her expesially since she could trust Lily and Lily trust her.  
  
"I didn't know they had death eaters in Mexico."  
  
"They don't I …. I need to tell you something very very important." Herimone told Lily the whole story after she had put a silencing charm around her bed.  
  
"You poor thing." Lily hugged Herimone with tears rolling down her face in sympathy.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
(A/N: Like my new divider?)  
  
"I didn't ever know Peter but he seems trustworthy in this time." Herimone said to Remus. They had been looking up at the stars and Herimone was laying across his lap and staring up at the sky.  
  
"He is very trustworthy. I would trust him with my life." Remus said looking down into Herimone big brown eyes.  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"I'm sure I'm sure." Herimone burst into laughter and Remus joined in.  
  
"Why do you think the death eaters were here yesterday?"  
  
"Maybe someone had heard you were from the future and told him and then he came after you. It couldn't have been Peter though he's been with us every minute since you got here."  
  
"I miss my mum and pop and all my friends." Herimone changed the subject.  
  
"I'll fill in their places for you." Remus put his arm around her and embraced her in a passionate kiss. "Did that fill it?"  
  
"No. Do you want to hear about my family and friends?"  
  
"Sure then I can definitely fill their places."  
  
"Harry is my best friend he's also Lily and James' son. Ron is great when it comes to comfort, but when I need food he always has already gotten to it. Jan is a really good friend of mine although she is a little on the dark side and might end up as a death eater. My mum and dad were always there for me since I was the only child but they were expecting in a couple of monthes. Then I had you. A great teacher and friend." Remus again kissed her. They had been together since that talk last night while they were on James' back.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Do you think you could teach me how to be an animagi?" Herimone asked James when they had gotten back from their walk.  
  
"Sure, but it is illegal." James said pulling a book out of his pocket and enlarging it. "It will take a long time though. Are you sure you want to?"  
  
"Yes I'm sure."  
  
They studied all night and all day that week non-stop.  
  
"I don't know if I can keep doing this." Herimone said one night through all of the books and parchment in front of her.  
  
"You're almost done. You should be done by Christmas." James said throwing her another book over the pile.  
  
"I hope."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Christmas Eve  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"You're finally done. Now focus on what you've learned. Focus hard very hard." Herimone closed her eyes and thought hard. She recited the incantation and made the wand movements. She opened her eyes and looked down at a surprised James.  
  
"What am i?" She asked looking at his expression.  
  
"You're a …. You're a a Eagle." He said his mouth gaping open.  
  
"WOW!! I can fly." Herimone flew around the grounds and looked into windows at the sleeping students and in at the working proffessors.  
  
A/N: I know that made no sense but I still wrote. I've decided that I will no longer take flames. I wrote this story for you and if you don't like it because of some stupid grammar mistake or because you don't like my plot then DON'T READ IT. Sorry I got a mean review from someone and that was directed at them. 


	5. Author's Note

A/N: Ok so I am terribly bored now

_**A/N: Ok so I am terribly bored now. I have a couple days off work with nothing to do but write so REVIEW on any story you want continued. I haven't updated most of my storys in years so it is about time I start up again. Let me know which ones you believe are worth continuing. Thanks to all of you for your support. The only two not included in this are my newest Twilight fanfics. To Love a Werewolf and Midnight Paradise. You are welcome to read them and review them anyways but they will get updated either way.**_


End file.
